Bloodlit Chambers
by Snowscaras
Summary: A girl and her father and brother go on a summer vacation. When her and her brother Connor discover a mysterious cave that crumbles and makes them fall into a chamber full of vampires, the danger is great. How will they get back up? And will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Bloodlit Chambers

His cold stone hands squeezed my ribcage until I was almost positive that they would crack. "N-no!" I stuttered, trying to pry free. "Ouch! D-dimitri stop it!" With a low growl, his fists tightened around my body even tighter.

Soon I would be out of breath. "Let g-gooo!" I howled, furiously ripping at his hands and trying to breathe at the same time. I heard a distant sound like knocking or thumping…something with a banging noice. My face turned red as I gasped for air but nothing would flow into my lungs because they were squished between two strong fists. My vision was growing blurrier every second, but I fought on, desperatly trying to get away from the vicious vampire. That banging noice came back again, and it sounded as if someone was calling my name. "N-nooo! Let go! No! Nooooooo!" I wailed.

I kicked and screamed and ripped at his fists, which have all of a sudden turned soft. "Let go of me! Stop! Let go! Let-" I sat up in my queen sized bed. "Oww!" I yelped as the sunshine shone through my curtains directly at my eyes. Shielding my eyes from the light, I realized that the 'fists' were actually my blankets, all tangled around my ankles and stomach.

The banging was someone knocking at the door. Well, that made sense.

" Hello?" I hoarsely called. The door thrust open revealing my brother Connor.

"Elena! Elena, are you okay?" he asked, rushing over to my side.

" Uhh…yeah umm… I just had a nightmare I think…"

"Go figure. All I heard was screaming for about 10 minutes."

" Oh sorry. It must have been a really bad one this time."

"Your screaming?" he asked

"No my nightmares. Ever since mom died, they have been getting worse." Our mother had died about three years ago.

"Oh. You should really go see someone about that"

"Yeah dad said he would take me next month if they don't get better." I explained to my 14 year old brother.

"Yeah well… get up. I forgot we have school today."

I rolled my eyes. " How do you forget?"

" Well gee, I dunno. Maybe because I'm tiered from someone" he put an emphasis on 'someone', "screaming all night."

I glared at him and pointed to the door. "Out!"

He sighed then stalked away.

I got up then looked in the mirror. My long dark hair was tangled from tossing and turning so much. I needed to re-straighten my hair. Badly. Throwing on black yoga pants and a purple tank top, I flipped the 'on' button on my straighten, and ran a brush through my hair. As I looked at the window reflection in my mirror, I sighed. I loved spring. Especially when it meant summer was soon. And summer equals bikinis, beaches and hot boys. Oh and my favourite. No school! Just a few more weeks and Atlanta, Georgia West Coast beach here I come! My straightener beeped, indicating that it was hot enough, and I reached over and put it through my hair. After my hair was straight, I grabbed my blackberry that my dad got me for my 16th birthday this year and schoolbag, then ran down the stairs. "Toast!" my dad called, buttering a piece and throwing it in the air like a juggler. "Mine!" I replied, grabbing it and biting into it. I dropped my stuff off at the front door then ran into the bathroom. I brushed my perfectly white teeth and then put on black eyeliner and mascara. Then applying light purple eye shadow to match my top. " Con! Lets go! Im driving to school this morning!" I yelled. My dad had a meeting so I was driving. "Oh and dad your ruining your suit with toast crumbs" I laughed as he looked down and brushed them off, smearing his tux with more butter. "Lets roll!" Connor called as he hopped down the stairs. We left the house and when I got in my black Toyota, I blasted Obsession by Sky Ferarria.

"Hey," Connor called over the music that I had just turned down

"Yeah?"

"What do you think would happen if you fell asleep in class and had a nightmare?"

"Uhh well im pretty sure I wouldn't have one"

"Yeah but if you did?"

"Then I would be embarrassed for the rest of grade 10"

"I bet"

"But don't worry. I'm sure that would never happen."

But as I thought of this morning's nightmare, I began to doubt it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We got to school and I was instantly surrounded by my friends.

"Elena! Hey!" My friend Jasmine said as she pranced up to me in her pink flip flops that matched my pair. We bought them together last week.

"Hey Min!" I called cheerfully. Behind her two other girls Bonnie and Caroline approached with big smiles.

"Hey girly!" Bonnie laughed.

"Hey Bon! Hey Care!" I replied

I chatted with Jasmine, Bonnie, and Caroline for about 10 minutes until the bell rang. First class was literature, second class was gym. Ugh I would still be tiered by then. But on the bright side I had that class with Jasmine.

I went to my locker and put away my books and bag, then turned my cell off and grabbed my litturature books and pen. The class went by really quickly so it seemed as if scribbling down jot notes was a piece of cake. That's the part I like about Friday school mornings. The bell ringed for my next class and sighing, I slouched out of the room. I exchanged my books for my gym bag then I headed over.

When I ran into the change room I had a conversation with Jasmine while putting vanilla deoderant on. Awkward…

" So. How are you and Jacoby coming along?" Jacoby sounds like Jack-oby. I thinks its like Indian or something.

"Oh uhh good." Jasmine replied in an awkward tone.

"Uh-oh. Not good. What's up?"

"Well umm…." Jasmine eyed causiously around." Okay you cannot tell anyone! I don't want people to think I'm weird!"

"Okay I promise. My lips are sealed."

"I'm cheating on him with a freshman! I know I'm so bad and I'm sorry but I couldn't resist!" She whispered so the other girls couldn't hear, even though they wouldn't hear anyways because they were head over heels in conversations of their own.

"Oh. Well that's not bad. I guess I'm okay with it anyways."

"Whew! That's a relief to know I can talk to someone."

" Who are you dating anyways?" I asked throwing my hair up in a ponytail, almost ready for gym.

"Connor."

My smile faded and my insides clenched. "C-connor who?" My brother?

"Connor Tempest"

I felt like I could have thrown up and I'm pretty sure that my face went three times paler then it normally is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What's wrong?" my gym teacher asked me as I ran another lap around the perimeter of the gym.

" You look like a ghost"

"Yeah I don't feel that well," I replied honestly

"Oh do you need to sit out?"

" No I think I'll be fine for fencing." Today we were starting fencing class. A good way to take out my emotions.

"Okay well if you feel like you need to sit down, just let me know."

"Yup." I said and to keep my emotions inside for the sword play, I jogged ahead without another word to him.

After another two laps I joined everyone in the big circle.

"Okay today we're starting fencing. I want you to put on those goggles and equipment over there for safety and take those metal swords. These are dangerous so be careful. Grab a partner and start with the simple lunging and dodging moves I showed you." The gym teacher explained as we sat in boredum. I'm assuming it wasn't Jasmine's fault for liking my brother, shes just attracted to him. But she needed to be taught a lesson. I knew what my brother did to his last girlfriend and I don't want that to happen to Min. But even if I do tell her she could have second thoughts about him and still be with him. So to make sure that doesn't happen, the sword will talk today and I will help explain. Oh and I WILL be talking to my brother at lunch. Our gym teacher clapped his hands to assemble the partners. I got up and with a fake smile on my face, called over Jasmine.

"Min! partner?"

"Yeah!" She called putting on goggles and gear

I walked over and joined her putting on goggles and gear as well, and picking up the sharpest fencing sword there, I smirked.

We walked back over to the mats and got in our starting positions.

"So" I said, taking a deep lunge into her patted stomach scoring me one.

"When did you and Connor start dating?" She lunged for me and I swiftly dodged to my left striking another lunge on her back. Two.

"Shhh." She warned me but I ignored it. "About a week ago."

"Ahhh. And you didn't tell me because you thought I would be mad at you about it?" I said taking a lunge but she dodged it and I missed, frowning.

"I didn't want Jacoby to find out. But I'm planning on breaking up with him anyways. Not because he's mean or anything just because I want to try and date new guys." She lunged and hit me in my side.

"Well, don't you think that dating my brother is a little weird? I mean I don't care that he's a freshman its just that if you heard what he did to his ex-girlfriend… of how he compelled her and lied to her to get him to like her…. He's not really a good guy."

"….oh….."

Just then my emotions of my brother of all the times he was rude to me or anyone else flowed into me and I got to 'into' my senses and I hit her with the sword making a loud 'THWAK' noice and she flew back from the blow, hitting her head on the mat. Yes I know. I have anger issues. I smirked at her and her eyes widened at me. Ooops. I didn't mean to hit her THAT hard. All of a sudden my head started to hurt.

"Sorry Jasmine….." I apologized half-heartedly. She glared at me then got up and walked away. Just then the gym teacher blew the whistle indicating that class was over, and like lightening speed, I dashed into the change room, and got out of my clothes and running shoes and put back on my yoga pants and flip flops and re put deoderant on. Just as she walked in, I walked out the other entrance, giving her a 'don't mess with me' look. The look that spread across her face when she saw me was a combination of shock or… fear…


End file.
